Scent
by Narcisa Le Fay
Summary: Era lavanda, camomila, chocolate abandonado, algodão e mãos secas. E tudo ia bem enquanto ela os tivesse.


Nome do autor: Narcisa Le Fay

Título: Scent

Sumário:Era lavanda, camomila, chocolate abandonado, algodão e mãos secas. E tudo ia bem enquanto ela os tivesse.

Betas: Miih e Giu. Obrigada meninas^^

Ship: James e Lily

Gênero: Drama

Classificação: K

Observações: Harry Potter não me pertence, mas essa fic sim. Captou a mensagem?

Fic escrita para o 45o. Challenge Relâmpago do 6v. Tema, mãe; item usado, carinho.

**Scent**

Lily Potter sempre soube que ela jamais veria seu filho crescer. Por mais atraentes que os planos de James fossem – _"Ele ainda vai ser capitão do time da Grifinória, Lily" _, ele sempre dizia -, ela sabia que ambos não veriamnenhum dos dois veria o filho crescer.

Chame do que quiser, intuição materna, visão, não importa. Ela sabia, ponto.

Mas isso não quer dizer que ela ficasse triste. Talvez, da primeira vez que ela percebido percebeu uma agonia tenha invadido seu peito, mas não mais. Não, Lily não se agoniava ou entristecia; ficava um pouco saudosa pelos momentos que nunca veria e que só poderia aproveitar com sua imaginação, mas nunca ficava triste.

E essa estranha certeza, somada aos momentos que ela sabia que não veriam, fazia com que ela aproveitasse a gravidez a cada instante. Todo chute era motivo de festejo – James gostava de dizer que os movimentos bruscos são eram sinais de que ele será um batedor - , assim como todo momento de calmaria – _"Típico traço Maroto: mantêmmanter-se calmo para atacar quando os outros menos esperam" _James também gostava de imaginar.

Lily amava quando James conversava, apoiado nos joelhos dela, com o bebê; amava quando os amigos traziam presentes, mesmo os inapropriados como um cachorro gigante de pelúcia abraçado a um lobo de pelos castanhos – _"Essa criança precisa conhecer o amor, ruiva" _foi a justificativa esdrúxula de Sirius. ; mMas Lily amava mais ainda seus momentos solitários com o bebê.

Era só ela, uma futura mãe, e seu filho, que parecia entender tudo o que ela falava.

Assim como ela tinha a certeza de que não estaria presente, ela também sabia que Harry a entendia.

Lily podia passar horas, acariciando a barriga e conversando com filhobebê. Cada dia, ela imaginava que estava acariciando uma parte diferente do filho; e, para cada dia, usava, ou não, um dos óleos de massagem que James lhe dera.

Nos dias em que ela usava de lavanda, imaginava-se ao lado da cama do filho de dez anos, tocando os grossos filhos grossos castanhos da cabeçado cabelo dele, enquanto ouvia suas expectativas sobra Hogwarts. E, conforme ia passando a mãe mão sobre a barriga, ela recitava as precauções e respondia todas as dúvidas que ela pensava que o filho teria. E ela podia ver o rosto infantil de James – não, seu filho seria parecido com o pai, ela também sabia – adormecer, e ela a continuar tocando os fios. Ela sabia que não demoraria mais do que meia hora para que o menino dormisse, já que o bebê parecia dormir por completo dentro dela nesse mesmo tempo, quando ela usava o óleo de lavanda e soltava recomendações sobre Hogwarts.

Já nos dias em que ela usava óleo de camomila, a ruiva imaginava-se sentada em sua cozinha, tomando chá da mesma substância erva (ou flor) para se acalmar, já que o filho tinha sido arteiro. Eram os dias em que o bebê dava os chutes mais fortes e seriam os dias em que Harry pregaria uma peça, assim como o pai e o padrinho, em uma pobre alma. Os chutes não eram ininterruptos. Não, tal qual James dissera, Harry esperava o melhor momento para atacar.

Nesse dias, Lily imaginava-se olhando brava com para o filho e colocando-o, surpreendentemente com a ajuda surpreendente do marido, o filho de castigo. E, ao imaginar a expressão raivosa do filho, Lily sentia uma pontada de dor, mas sabia que, ao final do dia, Harry havê-los-iaos teria perdoado e, desajeitosamente, correria para os braços deles, pediria perdão e ao os abraçaria. James iria bagunçar os cabelos do filho enquanto ria, e Lily, beijaria uma bochecha fofa enquanto, com o polegar, acariciava a outra.

Harry não gostava de essência de chocolate, por isso Lily não a usava mais. O frasco estava cheio, já que só fora usado uma vez. Não que Harry não gostasse de chocolate; ele, assim como ela, apenas achava o cheiro daquele óleo muito vulgar. Era doce demais para ser chocolate, ela pensava, e sentia que ele concordava. Nos dias em que ela, por engano, pegava o frasco, o bebê se mexia com força e lembrava-a da preferência de ambos. Lily, então, não pegava outro óleo. Ela simplesmente sentava-se na cadeira confortável que havia no quarto, posicionava as mãos sobre a barriga, fechava os olhos e ria. Ela se imaginava correndo, pelo quintal, com o filho, derrubando-o nas folhas macias e vermelhas de outono e fazendo-lhe cócegas. Muitas cócegas, principalmente na barriga. Então ela via Harry contorcendo-se e rindo abertamente.

Nesses dias, James encontrava a esposa dormindo na cadeira com um sorriso arteiro nos lábios.

Por fim havia os dias reservados para o óleo de algodão. Apenas nesses dias Lily imaginava o seu filho na adolescência. Harry seria um rapaz formidável: corajoso, impulsivo e terno com aqueles que amasse. Claro, teria uma boa dose de detenções – Sirius e James já haviam avisado-a de que ajudariam o menino a ser um novo Maroto – e um pouco de falta de controle, mas ela tinha a certeza de que o filho cresceria para ser um bom homem. E, então, Lily chorava de alegria e imaginava-se abraçando o filho com orgulho e fazendo carinho nas costas dele. Dias de algodão eram os dias que ela tinha certeza que Harry ficaria bem e seria feliz.

Mesmo que sem os pais.

Nesses dias, ela esperava James voltar da missão para correr para os braços do marido e pedir-lhe que contasse uma história. Qualquer história. James, por mais cansado que estivesse, levaria a esposa para o quarto e ambos deitariam na cama. E então James contaria uma história. Poderia ser um conto infantil, um conto de fadas ou um conto James e Lily, como o marido se referia as às histórias deles. Não importava, já que Lily e o bebê sempre dormiam no meio. James não se importava: ele continuava a contar a história até o fim, enquanto enrolava os dedos nos cabelos ruivos da esposa e passeava carinhosamente a outra mão na barriga dela, pois tinha a certeza de que ambos os ouviam, de certa forma.

Embalada pela voz do marido, Lily dormia. Sem preocupações ou receios, já que, nesses dias, ela tinha a certeza de que, ao menos por um ano, ela fora uma boa mãe.

Ela amava seu filho. E isso, para os três membros daquela família, era o que bastava para que ela fosse a melhor mãe do mundo.

**Nota da autora**: Aqui está, mais uma fic ^^. Espero que tenham gostado. Reviews são bem vindo!

Beijos^.~


End file.
